


Last Night

by taemji131



Category: ikon
Genre: Bobjun - Freeform, Happy ending definitely, M/M, They're both stupid lmao, junbob, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemji131/pseuds/taemji131
Summary: It was iKON's last night in Japan and Junhoe and Bobby was supposed to have some fun but things happened and they both messed up a bit.





	1. That Night

It’s iKON’s last night in Japan after a successful valentine concert. The members are all gathered in Jinhwan’s room talking about their schedule for this week.

“So that’s it. It’s gonna be a tiring February for everyone, but let’s do this!” iKON’s manager said  
quite a bit enthusiastically.

“Yes. We can do it. It’s not like it’s our first time doing things like this anyway. So hyung, we’re free tonight right? We can go anywhere?” Donghyuk asked the manager. His eyes shine so bright that the manager can’t help but say “Yes, of course. Where are you going?”

“I just want to walk a bit and go wherever. I don’t wanna miss any of our free times, we don’t get  
that a lot.” The manager just smiled and agreed at what Donghyuk said. Everyone is supposed to be going out and into their own rooms when Donghyuk speaks up.

“Bobby hyung, let’s go now. You promised me a dinner.” Donghyuk said looking at Bobby who’s now on the door with Junhoe. The two were already planning to spend their last night together because Junhoe won’t be leaving with the group tomorrow as he has another schedule in Japan with Jinhwan.

Bobby closed his eyes and avoided eye contact with Junhoe as he remembered his promise to Donghyuk even before they left Korea. He needs to buy the younger a dinner as punishment for losing the game they played.

“Oh, alright. Let me just get my things,” Bobby waved at Donghyuk and immediately went out of the room. Junhoe followed him quietly.

“So, it’s our last night together and you’re going out with Donghyuk? I thought we’re watching a movie, hyung,” Junhoe said as soon as they’re out of the room.

“Sorry, Juneya. I already promised this to Donghyuk last week. I lost a bet and it’s the punishment. It’s not like I can tell him that I can’t go with him because we’re gonna watch a movie. They’ll get suspicious.”

Junhoe sighed at Bobby’s words. He can’t deny the jealousy that he’s feeling. In front of the members, he and Bobby are the most awkward pair. Whenever others see them together, they would immediately tease them which would make things more awkward. When they’re alone, they’re the sweetest couple everyone would love to see. But of course, they can’t let the members know that. It’s just safer this way. The fewer the people who know about them, the longer they could keep their relationship. And now, it’s just him and Bobby so it’s pretty safe. 

What bothers Junhoe is that, in front of the members Bobby and Donghyuk are the closest pair. The members also tease them but not in the way they tease him and Bobby. Junhoe thinks that the members kinda wanted Bobby and Donghyuk to end up together, and that just alleviates the jealousy that he’s feeling everytime they’re together.

“We’ll go with Chanwoo, if that would make you feel better. I won’t go alone with him. Okay?”

“Nah, it’s fine hyung. You can do whatever you want. You can drop by later. I’ll just be at my room,” Junhoe said then enters and closes the door without looking back at Bobby.

Bobby feels heavy as he gets his things. God knows how much he wanted to just cuddle with Junhoe but he also knows that he can’t backout with Donghyuk now without being questioned. And he can’t risk the members knowing about his relationship with Junhoe.

Bobby went out of the room just in time for Donghyuk to get out of his. Bobby suggested that they bring Chanwoo with them because “the more the merrier” but he’s actually just worried about what Junhoe might feel.

Junhoe was eavesdropping by his side of the door. He heard Bobby telling Donghyuk to go get Chanwoo. He’s not gonna deny that he was touched by Bobby’s actions. He also heard the three leaving and was about to get to his bed when he heard Jinhwan teasing Chanwoo about being a third wheel to the “couple” on their “date.” It’s nothing but Junhoe feels something heavy. Again.

“I’m the boyfriend though.” Junhoe said softly. He’s envious. Bobby and Donghyuk are nothing but best friends but they can go out without any problems. He’s in a relationship with Bobby but they have to pretend that they don’t really like each other in front of others. He’s his boyfriend but they can’t do anything as simple as having dinner together without looking weird.

He went straight to his bed when he heard a knock from the door. He opened it and found Jinhwan.

“Oh, hyung. Aren’t you resting?” His eyes land on the bottles of beer in Jinhwan’s hand. He smiled unconsciously and let the older come in.

“Thought we might use a drink. I’m so tired I just wanna sleep immediately but I can’t, so I came here to drink with my drinking buddy.”

Once they settled at the table in Junhoe’s room, they talked about a lot of things. Mostly about the fun moments at their concert that day. They laughed and laughed and didn’t realize that they already finished three bottles each.

“So, why didn’t you join the three for their dinner?” Jinhwan asked Junhoe.

“Huh? Who?”

“The three guys who left. Bobby, Donghyuk, and Chanwoo.”

“Hyung, you know I’m not that close with anyone of them, why should I join them?” Junhoe said not looking into Jinhwan’s eyes in fear that the older might see through his lie.

“Oh really?” Jinhwan has this smirk and Junhoe can’t understand why.

“Yes. Hyung, what’s with you?”

“Junhoe, let’s be honest here. I know you like one of them.” Junhoe was so nervous but he was able to mutter, “Huh? W-who? H-hyung, w-what are you saying?”

“You like Bobby, right? I’m not sure if he likes you too. You see, you think you might be a good actor, but you’re so transparent Juneya, it shows.”

“Ha-ha-ha. What are you talking about, hyung? Me? Bobby? Are you serious? If there’s anyone in iKON I’m going to like, it’s gonna be you. Hahaha. Kidding. I like girls, hyung. You know that right? That’s why my goal for this year is to be a hot guy that girls would --”

“You’re talking to much Juneya. Too much defense. I get it okay. If that’s what you say, then fine,” Jinhwan said just to get it done and over with. He knows the truth, but he won’t push it.

“I-I’m sleepy, hyung. Let’s sleep. You should go now,” Junhoe said then walk straight to his bed. He flopped on top of it, face down, and went straight to sleep.

Jinhwan didn’t leave the room yet. He was just staring at Junhoe’s sleeping face.

“I wish you were being honest when you said that if you were to like someone in iKON it would be me. I like you too, Juneya. But you like Bobby and you look happy with him,” Jinhwan kept talking to the sleeping Junhoe until he gets sleepy. He laid down on the bed beside Junhoe and fell asleep.

Around thirty minutes after Jinhwan fell asleep, the three came back to the hotel. Bobby immediately went straight to Junhoe’s room because that’s what the younger said. Bobby opened the door quietly, thinking that Junhoe might be asleep. What he saw after opening the door brings an unusual feeling to his chest. He first saw the bottles of beer on the table and his eyes immediately drifted to the bodies on the bed. He saw Junhoe lying face down, face so red probably from the alcohol, and Jinhwan was lying beside him, facing Junhoe with arms wrapped around Junhoe’s waist. From a stranger’s perspective, they look like a couple and that pains Bobby.

Junhoe woke up to the light from the doorway. His eyes were half opened and he saw Bobby’s face  
looking at him. Then he felt something heavy on his waist. His eyes moved to the person peacefully sleeping beside him then back at Bobby who is now closing the door.

“No, no, no. This is a misunderstanding,” Junhoe immediately get up from the bed and out the room and went straight to Bobby’s room. He tried to open it but it was locked and Bobby won’t open no matter how many times he knocked.

He went back to his room and closed the door but not before seeing Donghyuk entering Bobby’s room after a knock and locking the door behind him.

Junhoe wants to destroy that damn door, tell the world how much he loves Bobby and that Bobby is his, but it’s so frustrating that he can’t do that. He’s sure Bobby wouldn’t like that either. So he just closed the door, walked to his bed, woke Jinhwan up, locked the door after Jinhwan left, and cried himself to sleep. He cried so much that night that his eyes turned smaller and puffier. He cried so much that night that he’s exhausted himself. He cried so much that night that he didn’t realize that it’s already 6 in the morning when he fell asleep. He cried so much that night that he didn’t realize he already missed Bobby and woke up to Jinhwan telling them that the other guys already left before he woke up. And by that, Junhoe thinks that he  
might just cry again.


	2. The Day After

Bobby was sad the entire flight. He’s not sure if it’s because of his depressing playlist, or if it’s because of what happened last night that he chose to travel while listening to that playlist. Fans were swarming them at the airport, passing letters after letters, gifts after gifts. He appreciated all of them very much, but he couldn’t even smile at them truthfully because it’s not what he’s feeling, and knowing him, he wouldn’t really make an effort just to put up a fake face. He politely received all the gifts and thanked the fans. Finally, they’re in the plane, and he’s alone again by the window. Events from last night replayed in his mind. From their talk before they went out for dinner, until that moment he opened Junhoe’s door. The memory was so painful he had to shut his eyes tight as if that event was still happening in front of his eyes.

Bobby sighed and opened his phone to change the music, or probably to check if Junhoe messaged him, but there’s nothing from the younger. He frustratedly threw his phone at the back of his sit and slouch preparing to get some sleep when he felt someone sitting beside him.

“Hyung, what’s with you? I noticed your mood from earlier, hell even from last night. You were okay during our dinner, what is it?” Donghyuk asked.  
“Nah. I’m just tired. I’m so tired,” Bobby replied. That’s true. He’s tired. Physically, mentally, emotionally. Junhoe’s the one keeping him sane despite their crazy schedule and now he can’t even talk to him.

“Oh, okay. Sleep then, hyung. I won’t bother you.” 

“Thanks.”

Bobby looked outside the window. The sky was dark with gray clouds. It was sunny yesterday, but it suddenly looks like a storm is coming now. As if on cue, the rain started pouring blurring the glass window Bobby was looking at. He should be happy as he's someone who loves the rain so much, but this time, he feels like the sky was crying. Crying along with his heart. He closed the window when he heard the pilot saying that they’re ready for take off.

“Well, we’ll get back to normal in Korea, right?” Bobby convinced himself that everything’s going to be fine as soon as they’re back. With that thought, he fell asleep.

 

Junhoe didn’t realize that he fell asleep again after crying that morning. It’s now 2pm and the boys should be on their way to Korea by now. He looked outside and saw the gray clouds and realized that it’s raining very hard.

“Bobby hyung must be happy,” he said as he remembered how much the older likes rain. However, Junhoe’s feeling something different that day. Something’s heavy in his chest and he feels like he’s gonna puke. He knows he misses Bobby, but it’s a different kind of feeling. It’s like he’s worried, but he doesn’t know why. He looked out the window again and realized that it’s probably because of the storm. He never liked the rain, much more the storm. It gives him a different kind of feeling like something’s bad is going to happen.

Junhoe ignored that thought and went out of the room only to find Jinhwan staring at the TV, eyes wide. He followed the older’s gaze and found out that he was watching news.

“What’s the matter, hyung?” 

“A-ah, nothing. I’m just worried. The boys should’ve arrived an hour ago, but I couldn’t contact any of them. They’re not answering my messages and calls. And then I saw this news,” Jinhwan said pointing at the TV.

“What news?” Junhoe asked and suddenly he found himself sitting beside Jinhwan giving the TV the same intense gaze. He saw picture of a plane crashing in the ocean just a little bit outside of Japan. He’s suddenly so nervous he can hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. He’s fluent in Japanese, but he can’t understand a thing now of what the reporters were saying. He just kept his eyes on the picture of the plane which has the name of the airline that they always take.

“Have you tried calling our managers, hyung? Maybe they got delayed and went on a different flight so they still haven’t arrived,” Junhoe said while trying to sound calm.

“Of course, I did. I also checked on the available flights from Haneda to Gimpo and there were two this morning. I know they’re supposed to take the first flight,” Jinhwan said while pointing at the TV screen, “but let’s hope that they didn’t.”

Junhoe just wanted to faint at what Jinhwan told him. He excused himself and for the first time in his life, he prayed so hard that the members took the second flight, that something happened and their flight got delayed. He prayed so hard for them to be safe, for Bobby to be safe.

He reached his phone and check on the flight details of the two flights bound for Gimpo. The first one should have arrived an hour ago, and the second one would be arriving in 15 minutes. He checked on his messenger and found no messages from any of the members. He tried chatting Hanbin and asked if they have arrived, but the message remains unread. He opened his chat with Bobby and asked the same, but there’s no reply from the older. 

Events from last night came back to his mind and Junhoe is feeling a mixed of sadness, anger, and regret. “It’s not like that. They’re gonna be okay. Bobby hyung won’t leave me just like that,” Junhoe repeatedly said to himself like a mantra, all the while holding back his tears. He can’t cry now. He can’t be weak. Not again.

Ten minutes passed and Junhoe stood up and walked around his room. “Five more minutes,” he said to himself and continued to pace the room.

Five minutes passed by in a blur but it felt like hours for Junhoe. He shakily took his phone to his face. He stared at his messages to Bobby and without second thought he pressed call.

The phone rang for a long time and it went straight to voicemail. Junhoe just became even more nervous at this. He wanted to shout at Bobby for not answering his phone, but he just tried contacting him again.

The phone rang for five times before someone picked it up.

“Yeoboseyo?” 

\---

“Y-yeoboseyo? Hyung, is that you?”

“Oh. Junhoe, why?” 

Junhoe sighed in relief and he almost shout at Bobby. “What took you so long to answer your phone?”

“Woah. Why are you getting so hyped up. We were at the immigration. We just arrived.”

Junhoe didn’t speak for about 10 seconds. He was silently thanking God that Bobby is safe.

“Hello? Junhoe? Are you there?” 

“H-hyung. Yes. I… I was just worried. I thought something happened to you. Did you even see the news? You didn’t right? Well, I saw it and I was sure that that was your flight and the crash was all over the news I was worried so I tried calling you but you didn’t pick up immediately. I was so so worried I thought you were just gonna leave me like that after last night and we didn’t even make up yet.” Junhoe said in one breathing and Bobby was confused if Junhoe was really a vocal or a rapper.

“W-woah, calm down. What news? Of course I haven’t seen it yet we just arrived. And what crash? Plane crash? Really? Oh my god. Well, Junhoe, you don’t have to worry now. I’m safe. We landed safely. It was really fortunate that we got delayed and we weren’t able to take the first flight.”

“Yes, hyung. I’m glad you’re safe. I’m so sorry about last night. I was being such a jealous bitch I missed the chance to say goodbye to you earlier.”

“It’s okay. I understand you. But you should trust me more Juneya. When I said that you’re the only one, you’re the only one. Chanwoo and Donghyuk are just my friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Hell, they’re almost like my real brothers and I will never flirt with my brother. Juneya, you’re everything to me you should know that. I also get very jealous whenever I think of you and Jinhwan in there together, just the two of you, but I trust you enough to push those thoughts away.”

“You shouldn’t worry about us, hyung. Jinhwan hyung is just a hyung. A drinking buddy. Nothing more nothing less.”

Bobby smiles upon hearing this from Junhoe. 

“Just make sure to behave okay? We’ll talk when you get back.”

“When I get back? Can’t I talk to you later tonight?” Junhoe was already pouting while saying this.

Bobby giggles at Junhoe’s childishness. He missed him so much, he can’t also wait for tomorrow. Suddenly his depressed mood from earlier was gone. Junhoe is like a medicine he needs to survive. “Oh right. We have tonight. Okay then, let’s talk again tonight and maybe do some other things not just talk. If you know what I mean.” Bobby laughs again, imagining Junhoe blushing at his words.

“Yah, hyung. What are you talking about?” Junhoe blushed hard, already imagining some thoughts as well. He’s glad Bobby is not here or he might just get teased again.

“Haha, alright. We have to go now. Let’s talk again later. Bye, Juneya.”

“Bye, hyung. I-- uhh Iloveyoubye” Junhoe immediately hang up after saying that. He’s not used to being this sweet with Bobby but after what happened earlier, he realized that he shouldn’t waste any opportunity.

Bobby was shocked. He wasn’t even able to say it back loudly, but he said it in his mind over and over and exited the airport with a smile on his face.


End file.
